The Pursuit of Sexiness
by knives4cash
Summary: Blake attempts to read a book whilst evading Yang's hormones. Hilarity ensues.


I love Yang. I really do. She's the source of almost all the joy I get in this life now. We've only been dating for three years, but we both know that we'll be staying together for the rest of our lives. But today is special. Today, we have a day off from classes, and I intend to do some reading. One would think that I could read with Yang. On our lunch break, in between classes, in bed at night, they all sound logical.

But Yang is not.

On our lunch break, she wolfs down her food, and I have to as well, because she drags me off to whatever broom closet or rooftop is closest. That's not too bad unless it's raining. But weather patterns aside, that uses up all of our lunch break. Our breaks between classes are so short that she has to settle for intense groping and make out sessions. That's certainly sweet of her to provide for me, but it leaves us both more horny than satisfied. And it makes the next class practically impossible to concentrate on, since we're both so focused on trying to either calm or complete our would-be orgasms. Yang almost got caught; it was hilarious, and it gave me time to finish myself. And finally, at night, she hits the bed and absolutely cannot sleep without clinging to my body in a deadlock. Reading, or for that matter, anything that isn't embracing her loving deadlock and going to sleep with her is impossible.

And so, here I stand. In the middle of the student parking lot, I admire her form as she gets on her motorcycle.

Sniffing, she says, "I won't be gone long, but it'll feel like an eternity to my heart!" Ever so dramatic and tearful. She would make a lovely actress. Emphasis on the lovely.

Alas, I cannot help but smirk and role my eyes. "Yang, it's a weekly grocery run. You'll be back in twenty minutes." But I do not intend on letting you find me.

She sighs and grabs the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss. We separate, and she puts on her helmet. "Fine, make that twenty eternities. But know that I leave to ensure that you shall live to see the sun ri-!"

"YANG. Go to the grocery store." Honestly, this woman will talk my ears off. It would be especially bad, since I could listen to her all day were it not for my own mortality.

Speaking of my ears, they are always left ringing whenever that accursed motorcycle engine is started. She drives off though, sound and aura growing fainter as she speeds away from me. Unfortunately, Yang loves that machine almost as much as she loves me. I'll have to look into fixing that. I immediately make my way back to our dorm. As I make my way up the spiraling staircase, I can sense their auras... intertwining. As I approach our dorm, I see that a pink sock is tied to the door handle. How cute.

Knocking on the door, I raise my voice. "Ruby, Weiss. I require access to some of my possessions. May I enter?" I hear their muffled gasps and hear them moving about under their covers.

"Fine! Come in!" Weiss yells at me. I open the door and see that both are indeed under the covers, completely concealed from head to toe in the satin sheets. Their clothes are strewn about on the floor. How cute. "Just be quick about it and get out!" I smirk as I move to Team Bumblebee's closet. I briefly brows my side of the contents. I grab my book and move to the mini-fridge that Team RWBY keeps filled with milk, sparkling water, more milk, and Blue Cow energy drinks. I pull from my pocket a note that I have already written that says, "GONE READING! BE BACK IN AN HOUR!" and place it on top of the cooler.

I turn to leave. "Yang will be back in ten, just so you know." Closing the door behind me, I can sense Weiss's aura flaring in anger. Her growling also helps me to identify what she's feeling. Before I close the door completely, I quickly add, "Fingernails can accelerate the process when you're in a hurry." I've only proven this on Yang, but at least I actually possess that knowledge. Oh, another flare. I see why Yang likes to mess with Weiss so much. It is surprisingly entertaining.

Making my way down the hall, I hear a muffled Ruby absolutely melt. Perhaps they've heeded my advice? Judging from more muffled moans and several pings in their mingling auras, I do believe that they have.

I'm outside again, and with a quick sniff of the air to make sure that Yang isn't back on campus, I head off. I'm not terrible, am I? I do love Yang, but I need some alone time now and then. It... It helps me remember why I love Ya- Oh, who am I kidding? That woman would smother me into a hospital bed if I didn't grab my breaks when I could. She'd probably make love to me despite any broken bones.

I'd probably like it too.

Enough. I come across the perfect tree and sit down against its trunk. It's a warm summer's day, and I intend to have an hour of peace and quiet to myself, and this erotic yaoi romance novel of mine. That's not so bad, is it? One more deep breath of lovely air. No smell of Yang.

Smiling, I open up "Ninjas of Love" and begin where I last left off.

"Mayomustardketchup-sama..." he calls to his lover, ever so tenderly. Mayomustardketchup follows his hums of lust and come upon his private bedroom. Sliding the door open, he see candles illuminate his lover's form. "Sensei has left us to our own devices," he chuckles. "How might we best use this free time?" Mayomustardketchup cannot answer in words. Instead, he steps inside and close the door behind him. He begins to undress, tossing his katana aside first. "Very nice choice." his lover commen-

That scent. I look up from my book and sniff the air.

She's back. She's early. I look at my watch. Twelve minutes have passed since her departure. How did I not sense her aura before?

"BLAKE BELLADONNA LONG!" I drop the book in shock. Oh yes, that's why.

I look back and see a rather furious Yang marching towards me. Her aura is growing exponentially. She's REALLY mad.

"You are in big trouble, woman!" Oh no. I grab my book and start running for the woods. I can lose her in the trees. She can't climb trees, right? "Don't you run from me, Blake! You've got some nerve leaving me a goodbye note! You might have faunus senses, but I have human RAGE!" Oh dear, I've made a horrible mistake.

"Yang, I wish to be left alone!" I call back to her. Maybe I should drop the book. It's only going to weigh me down. I can sense her closing in on me. I won't make it to the trees, but I can bait her into a trap.

"You expect me to leave the love of my life alone?!" Yang laughs. "That's like thinking about you without touching myself!" Normally, that might be too much information. I can't help but smile to myself. She's definitely the one for me. Oh yes, how could I forget? Trap time.

I drop my book and continue to lead her on for another ten meters. I spin around, and immediately go for her hips, intending to hoist her up over my shoulders, robbing her of all momentum. "HAHAAH!"

She doesn't fall for my trap. Instead, she vaults over me entirely, pulling her legs up into a split. I stumble forward, losing control of my own momentum. I hear her land behind me. "Fool me once, not bad!" I spin around, and she immediately tackles me to the grown, groping my chest and pecking my face with slobbery kisses. "Fool me twice, I'm gonna make love to yah!" Oh no, not out here in the open. Is this another one of her sexual fantasies? Three years, and I'm still uncovering those.

I'm one to talk. I've yet to ask her about making love to me in the library.

"Yang, love, for the love of-" Oh, she's doing that thing with her canine teeth on my neck. Never mind. We can definitely do it out here in the open. That's a fantastic idea.

Sweet lord, being alone with a book sounds like a terrible idea now.


End file.
